


Don't Do That Again

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: I wanted to explore with writing on Jumin's 2nd Bad Ending! You know the one. I didn't want to do smut for this one. Was trying to think was the 'life' would be like in that situation. Trying something new :)
Relationships: MC x Jumin, Mc/Jumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Don't Do That Again

It’d been six weeks already. Six weeks since anyone had seen her. Physically seen her. As weird as it was, no one attempted to investigate as when they called and texted her, she simply told them she was okay and not to worry. She was safe and sound.

But why wasn’t she at home? Or at work? She was responsible. She wouldn’t just get up and quit, leave her home, and basically go MIA.

What on earth was going on?

“Love? I’m home,” Jumin called, kicking off his shoes. It was quiet in the penthouse. The lights were all off except one single lamp by the bed. _Odd_ , he thought. She always greeted him when he got home. Always.

As he walked further in he noticed the bathroom door cracked open, light spilling out. Ah, there she is. He knocked twice before pushing the door open and there she was: standing wrapped in a towel, her wet hair down and visibly tangled.

“Jumin,” she said, a smile on her face. “I didn’t hear you come in.” It was steamy inside and Jumin was thankful for the cool air coming from the open door.

He took two large strides up to her and almost aggressively pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly against him. She dropped the second towel in her hands, wrapped her arms around his middle instinctively and let herself relax in his embrace.

After a long moment of silence, Jumin finally spoke. “Get dressed and come to bed. I want to talk to you.” He let go of her and exited the bathroom without another word. He could hear her rustling to get dressed as quickly as possible. He couldn’t help but smile.

He changed his clothes and opened the covers of the bed. Just as he sat she tumbled out of the bathroom. Jumin held his arms out, coaxing her into them. She jumped into the bed and curled up to his chest.

She laid quietly, her heart racing from nerves, waiting for him to start talking.

“You didn’t answer my phone call.” He lifted her face to look up at him. “I was worried about you. You can’t do that to me,” he said, squeezing her tightly.

“When did you call?” she asked quietly. She hated getting in trouble with him. He was stern and wasn’t afraid to correct her. While it may be out of love, she still felt anxious about making him upset.

“When I got off work. As I always do. I need you to keep your phone by your side at all times. Even in the bathroom while you shower. I know you can’t keep a tracker on at all times but please. Your phone.” Jumin rested his head against the top of hers and closed his eyes, letting out a huff. “I trust you, but I’m scared. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. It’d only been a short time since they met and she understood how nervous he felt still. He was on the tip of his toes constantly. He made sure she always had a tracker whether it be in her clothes, shoes, or in a piece of jewelry, and he made sure to call and text her frequently. He didn’t want to lose her.

He valued her like an expensive item.

She pulled away to look up at him.

Jumin looked down at her, watching her carefully. “Promise me you’ll do as I say. I only have your best interest at heart.” He rubbed soft circles into her cheek with his thumb as he spoke. While his touch was soft, his words were hard and his voice stern. His eyes were half lidded and she could see his long eyelashes shadow over his cheeks. She felt as if she could melt against his touch and shivered. He knew how to get his way, and she gave in every single time. She couldn’t resist him. And he knew it.

Jumin called her name, causing her to open her eyes. “I love you. I want to keep you safe, and the safest place for you is by my side.” Jumin brought his thumb to her bottom lip and traced the outer lines of her mouth. “I’ll get too anxious if you don’t answer or let me know what you’re doing. I don’t want my anxiety to end up hurting you. So please. . .” Jumin let his voice trail off quietly.

Meeting her eyes he saw the wide-eyed, innocent way she looked at him. It made his heart ache. He was in love with her, obsessed with her. He had trust in her, yes, but not others. He feared her escaping the safety of his penthouse without him, wandering out, and worst of all-losing all contact with him.

“I don’t want to lose you.” His voice was rough. It made her nervous heart skip a beat.

“You won’t lose me Jumin,” she assured. She brought her arms around his neck and tossed her legs over his lap. He rested his forehead against hers. He was never at peace until he came home and had her just like this. Here, in his home, he could hold her tightly and never let go. He was selfish, yes, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

How could he not be selfish? She wandered into his life and changed him completely. He felt like he could crumble beneath her very touch. Her every word made his heart swell and tighten. She made him the most vulnerable. The things she did to him unnerved him. He almost felt a little intimidated. She had him wrapped around her finger- but did she realize that? He hoped not. So, he did his best to have control over their relationship. After all, he was the one with the power here. He vowed he would do absolutely anything to protect her and keep her happy. Even if she didn’t always agree with his choices, Jumin was positive he knew best.

“You don’t know what kind of evil is behind those doors. Don’t leave without me, and always keep me updated. If you get depressed or feel lonely, let me know and I will fix it. I am the safest place for you. I love you and I will take care of you.” Jumin kissed the back of her hand. His hands were warm and the simple touch made the young woman’s face flush.

At times, Jumin could be rough and obsessive with his passion for her, but other times he was kind and sweet. He was unsteady and constantly required reassurance whether it be through words or kisses. He needed to know that this was right. This was love.

He held her wrists in each of his hands and kissed them. “I want to be your main provider. I want you to need me, want me, and love me. Just as I need you, want you, and love you. Anything you need or want- it’s yours. I want to do nothing but keep you by my side.” Jumin tightened his grip, squeezing her wrists once before placing them around his neck.

Quickly, he pulled her into his lap and began to kiss at her neck. Only during these quiet, private times did Jumin feel relaxed. Despite the racing of his heart, her very presence, smell, and voice made his every worry dissipate.

She lifted her head to give him better ground on her neck. He kissed upwards only to suddenly stop at the base of her jaw. “Tell me you love me,” he whispered.

“I do love you, Jumin,” she said.

“You have no idea how much that means to me.” Jumin pulled her closer, urging her to hold onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her. _Want me, need me, be desperate, please._

Jumin wanted nothing more than for her to be hopeless against him. He wanted her to be completely under his will.

She hugged him tighter, her nails digging into his shoulders. Jumin sighed. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she was more than willing to give into him.

“We’re in love,” he mumbled- more to himself than to her. “You can act like a baby to me. I’m prepared to do whatever at all costs to keep you happy. I want to fulfill every desire in your heart.” Jumin grabbed at her sides, making her gasp and tense up. “Just tell me. Tell me what I have to do to make you as desperate as I am.”

She ran her fingers up the base of his neck and through his hair. He couldn’t help but shiver. “Jumin, I just want you. Just love me.”

What an innocent request, he thought. He couldn’t hold back his smile. Out of every woman in this world, she was the one who came into his life. She was an angel to him. He didn’t deserve her, and he reminded himself of this every day.

“I don’t need anyone but you,” Jumin whispered. She simply stayed quiet and held him tightly. Perhaps his words were a reminder to let them know that yes, he was right, and no, nothing was wrong.

She couldn’t help but feel a pang in her heart, though, that something was wrong. While she loved him more than life itself, she couldn’t bear the ache in her heart for much longer.

“Jumin. . . I,” she began. The strain in her voice made him jerk up. He instantly felt his heart begin to race.

“What is it? Did I say something to offend you?” he interrupted, his voice anxious.

“Ah, no, Jumin. I just. . . I don’t think _this_ is right.” She bit her lip. _Be honest with him and everything will be okay._

“What do you mean? Us? Me? Do you not think I’m the right one for you-?” Jumin felt his heart crack in two, instantly panicking. How could she say this? Was he not doing good enough? Was he not loving enough? Did someone say something to her? He never saw anything strange on her phone besides Zen but she knew where his opinions on Zen were and she would never go behind his back and talk to him about-

“No!” She jumped up out of his lap and held either sides of Jumin’s neck. “No, no. I’m not going anywhere. I mean, I don’t think you’re okay, Jumin. I realized that today while you were gone. I mean, I sit here all day, every day waiting for you. Your anxiety is only getting worse, Jumin. I hate seeing you like this. This. . this isn’t going to work if we want to be together. And I _do_ want to be together. . but we can’t have a healthy relationship like this. . .”

She felt nervous. She could see him processing what she just said. And dare she say she was a little afraid of how he may react.

Jumin bowed his head and looked away. Roughly, he took her hands off of him and got up from the bed.

“I don’t see where I went wrong.” She could hear the break in Jumin’s voice.

“Jumin,” she jumped up, following him. Instantly, she regretted speaking out in the first place. Her voice wavered and she could feel tears swelling in her eyes. “Please. This isn’t a break up. I love you, Jumin. Please look at me.” _Don't be mad at me. Please._

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. His eyes met hers coldly. In a way, he felt betrayed.

“If I’m not what makes you happy. . you can just leave. I won’t force you to stay if you don’t love me the way I love you.”

Ouch. Jumin’s words stabbed at her heart. Of course she loved him, but as every day passed, the more anxious he got. Now, she couldn’t even shower without driving him up the wall.

“Jumin, please,” she reached for his hand but he pulled away. The gesture and the hard look in his eyes made her own eyes water.

If being mean was his defense, it was working.

“Jumin,” she whispered, walking towards him. He took a step back, but she was faster. Roughly, she wrapped her arms around his middle and felt him tense up. “I’m not leaving you. Not like this. . . No, not ever, actually. I want to stay with you. This is my home too. _You_ are my home, but you’re not happy, Jumin. You have nightmares almost every night, and you call me constantly worried about where I am, what I’m doing. I can reassure you all you want, but I don’t think anything will make you feel better. Jumin, I do love you. I really do.”

Slowly, Jumin wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t you see that everything I do is in your best interest? For your safety? Because I love you? I don’t know who you talked to that put those thoughts in your head, but you’re wrong.” Jumin closed his eyes and pulled her even tighter against his chest, trapping her.

Inside, Jumin knew she was right in a sense. He was anxious. He couldn’t handle being apart from her for more than a couple hours a day. If work held him over, he made her stay on the phone with him until he got done. At night, he’d have nightmares of her leaving him, falling in love with someone else, or having never met her. She was his safe haven, and he couldn’t afford her to leave.

Even if he had to lie to her, it would be worth it if it kept her by his side.

“Do you even understand what you're talking about?” Jumin asked her, his voice sharp. “I love you, I take care of you, I protect you. You belong by my side. I don’t want you to approach me with these thoughts of something wrong with our relationship ever again, okay?” Jumin shoved his fingers through her hair roughly, grabbing hold of a fistful. "Don't ever do that again."

“Okay. . ,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She took deep breaths as he held her tighter. She bit her lip back in pain from his tight pull on her. 

"I'm the one who loves you. I make you happy. If I don't, say it. I'll fix it. I can do anything. I don't want to restrain you even further but if you keep talking like this I'm going to think you're planning on leaving me and-" Jumin cut himself off. He didn't want to make the situation worse.

He'd have to do this smartly.

Jumin softened his voice and relaxed his hold on her. Slowly, he began to rub her back and press kisses on the top of her head. "We're happy, remember? You're my princess. My love. I love you. We're in love. We're meant to be. We need each other. You're my beautiful love who I cherish more than anything else. I can't help but be protective over you. I'm going to keep you safe from harm so we can be together for the rest of our lives. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be happy together, in love, for the rest of our lives? I have to protect you so we can have that. And. . . I promised you everything already. If you want to get married, we can. If you want to move to a house instead of my penthouse, we can do that too. I love you. I'll do anything for you. Don't ever forget how much I love you."

The young woman unknowingly sighed, relaxing into him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He leaned his forehead against hers before pressing a delicate kiss on her nose. She couldn't help but crack a smile. His soft touch, kiss, and sudden gentle voice calmed her. These were the moments she lived for.

She began to think that maybe she was wrong. After all, she _was_ happy up until today. And he was right. He was doing all of this for her, for them. She was acting unreasonable. He loved her, and he was only acting as he should be.

Maybe she shouldn’t talk to Zen anymore on the phone. . .

“Let’s go somewhere,” Jumin said suddenly, letting her go. She looked up at him, arms still around his middle. He held her face up to him. His voice got lighter and he smiled down at her.

“Where do you want to go? I’ll take off work. I think I’ve been working too much and it’s made you feel lonely and depressed. We need some alone time together. Anywhere you want to go in this world-I'll take you. We can have fun and relax. We'll do anything you want to. It'll make you feel better, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't realize how alone you must've felt while I'm away at work. This will take care of everything. I promise." Jumin smiled and kissed her on the lips.

 _Perhaps_ , Jumin thought, _if I take this time to spoil her, she won’t have these thoughts anymore._

“Ah, okay!” She smiled back up at him, her eyes lighting up. It made Jumin feel better. More secure.

Still, a crack in his heart remained.

No matter what, he was going to make sure she never had these thoughts again.


End file.
